larrys_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Genius Fun Fiction
Here is my first Fan Fiction Story! It's more of a script, but it's the first in what I hope will be a series about us Koopalings having misadventures with Ludwig's inventions. I hope you enjoy it! -Larry Baby Genius Ludwig is in his lab working on something. Karma is watching. Karma: Ludwig, what are you doing, anyways? Ludwig: I told you to be patient! Wait! Karma: Well I'm sorry, but it is hard to be patient when you keep laughing like an idiot. Ludwig ignores her. Soon he is finished. Ludwig: It's done! He holds a metal box. Karma: What is it? Ludwig: It's an Age Machine! It can change anyone's age! Karma: Cool, but don't you dare try it on me. Ludwig: I won't, don't worry. Suddenly, Morton comes in. Morton: Hey Ludwig what's up I wanted to see you so I came here so I could say what's up! So, what is up? Ludwig gets startled and drops the Age Machine, which shoots out a beam of gray light that hits him. Ludwig is turned into a baby. Baby Ludwig: Goo? Morton: Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry well not really but whatever cool. Karma: MORTON! You just turned Ludwig into a BABY! Morton: So What am I supposed to do about it? Karma: Turn him back to normal! Morton: But I don't know how!!! Karma: Too bad! Morton grabs the Age Machine and presses a random button. It explodes. Karma: Now look what you did! Morton: ....oops I didn't mean to I'm sorry please forgive me Karma!!! Karma: Grr...now how are we going to get Ludwig back to normal? He can't fix it since he's a baby! Morton: where is Ludwig, anyways? Baby Ludwig is gone. Karma: Oh no! He's gone! Morton: Yes the author just said that but whatever let's go find him! Meanwhile, Baby Ludwig is in the media room with Larry. Larry is watching T.V. Baby Ludwig throws the remote at him. Larry: Hey! Cut it out Ludwig! Wait, Ludwig? Baby Ludwig: Goo? Larry: What happened to Ludwig?! Karma and Morton enter. Karma: Larry! Ludwig got turned into a baby by his machine! We gotta do something! Morton: Yeah he did its horrible not really help us though! Larry: I'd rather not, I'm kinda busy watching myself on T.V. Karma: Larry!!!! Larry: Fine. Larry pauses the T.V. Larry: Hey, where did Baby Ludwig go? Karma: Ugh not again! Meanwhile, Baby Ludwig is now in the Spa with Wendy. Wendy: Oooh, this is lovely. More cream, please! Baby Ludwig: Goo! Wendy: Not Goo, cream! Baby Ludwig: Goo? Wendy: No! CREAM! Baby Ludwig: ....Goo? Wendy: CREAM! C-R-E-A-M! CREAM! Baby Ludwig: Goo goo? She turns around and sees baby Ludwig. Wendy: What the shell? Karma, Morton, and Larry burst in. Morton: Wendy Ludwig is a baby cuz his machine turned him into one and now we need to catch him and fix the machine so help us! Wendy: Umm....fine. Larry: Ludwig is gone again! Karma: ARGHHH! Ludwig is now in the playroom with Iggy and Lemmy. Iggy has constructed a sling shot out of pool sticks and jump ropes. Iggy: Ready to fly, Lemmy? Lemmy: Yup! Sure am, Iggy! Lemmy jumps into the sling shot. Iggy: Okay, on the count of three. Baby Ludwig comes up behind Iggy. Iggy: one.... Baby Ludwig: Goo! Iggy: Whhhhhhaaaaaa! Iggy let's go of the sling shot and Lemmy goes flying. Lemmy: WHAAAAAA!!!! IGGGGGY!!!!! Iggy: Oooops....Ludwig! Why did you scare me! Baby Ludwig: goo! Iggy: Uh....baby Ludwig? Karma, Morton, Larry, and Wendy enter. Lemmy, still flying, smashes into them. Wendy: Hey! Karma: Oooof! Morton: What what what just happened?!? Larry: GET OFF MY FACE, LEMMY! Lemmy: Oh hi! Iggy just sent me flying in a sling shot! Karma: Iggy! How irresponsible was THAT? Iggy: Um....ooops? Karma: Ugh, never mind, we're looking for Ludwig. He got turned into a baby by his machine. Lemmy: Oooh babies are SO cute!!!! Iggy: Yeah, but-wait, where did Ludwig go? Karma: CAN HE STAY IN ONE SPOT?!? Jeez.... Ludwig is in the Fitness Room with Roy. Roy is lifting weights and listening to music. Roy: Yeah! 100 pounds, here we go! Baby Ludwig: Goo goo? Roy gets startled and nearly drops the weight on baby Ludwig. Roy: Ack! Hey, be careful where you're goin! Wait, wat? Roy picks up Baby Ludwig. Roy: Uh.... The other Koopalings and Karma burst in. Karma: Roy! That's- Roy: I know! I can't believe you guys had a baby! It looks like Luddy! Larry: Uh, Roy? That IS Ludwig. Roy: ....oh. Karma: ROY! GIMME BABY LUDWIG! Roy hands Baby Ludwig to Karma. Baby Ludwig: Goo? Karma: you little troublemaker, you! Baby Ludwig tilts his head. Karma blushes. Karma: I must admit, you are pretty cute.... Larry: Karma, how are going to fix the machine? Karma: uh, Anybody got any ideas? Lemmy: Ooh! We could use our wands to fix it! Roy: We could try to fix it. Wendy: No, Roy, that's dumb. Roy: I guess it is. Lemmy: Guys! Let's fix it with our wands! Morton: We could just keep Ludwig a baby I mean it's not that bad is it?? Isn't it a great idea? Lemmy: What about our wands!?! Larry: No, that's not a good idea, Morton! How is Ludwig gonna be my partner in crime if he's a baby? Iggy: Good point. Lemmy, you got any ideas? Lemmy: YES!!! WE COULD USE OUR MAGIC WANDS TO FIX IT! Karma: Hey, why don't you guys use your magic wands to fix the Age Machine? Koopalings (accept Lemmy and Ludwig): great idea Karma! Lemmy: But, I....Arghhh. Soon the Koopalings and Karma are in Ludwig's lab. The Koopalings each grab their wands. Karma grabs Ludwig's. They zap the pile of crushed metal that used to be the Age Machine. The metal scraps return to being a machine. Wendy: It worked! Larry: Of course it did! Lemmy: Yeah, because I thought of it.... Iggy: Lemmy, calm down. This happens to everyone. Lemmy: Of course it does, Iggy. Karma: Alright guys, shut up! Let's zap Luddy! Morton presses a button on the machine and it zaps Ludwig back to normal. Ludwig: Wha- What happened? Karma: Long story, Ludwig. Ludwig: I bet. First, I'll put this highly dangerous Age Machine away. He bumps a button as he picks it up. The machine shoots a ray at Roy, who turns into a baby. Ludwig: Who left this thing on?!? Karma: Roy's a baby! Hahahahah! Wendy: I can't believe I'm saying this, but he makes a cute baby. Iggy snickers. Iggy: Not so tough now, eh Roy? Baby Roy punches Iggy in the snout. Iggy staggers backwards, rubbing his face. Iggy: I take that back. THE END!!!